An Electric Guitar
by TheMasterWizard
Summary: Glynda is out of hope. So she turns to the only person she can turn to for help. A madman with a box. (Hiatus notice on chapter 4)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gone. It was gone. All of it. The academy was ruined, the students had left, and Ozpin. Ozpin had….

 _'That idiot.'_

It was nighttime, and Glynda Goodwitch stood on the plaza, looking at what was left of Beacon Academy after the attack. It had been a week since then, and it was still an absolute mess. The Grimm definitely did what they were supposed to do. Now, there was this. Glynda looked down with a heavy heart. She felt like she was at rock-bottom. Ozpin was gone. The academy destroyed. And whoever did all of this, whoever _planned_ all of this, was probably still out there. She could feel it. She knew that even though this whole attack had happened, there was something else.

She had searched every inch of the wreckage of the academy of Ozpin or the person who might have killed him. She found nothing. So, she knew that there was something up. Something was coming, and she knew it.

But what was she going to do? Wait and see what would happen, follow her suspicion, or….

… try to track down who killed Ozpin herself?

Waiting was no good. Her feelings might be correct and something bad might happen. And if that was the case, then what? Investigate? No good either. Where would she start? Detectives don't simply investigate cases based on" feelings". That only happens on TV. And she was no detective. TV or otherwise. She had nothing to search for or with. But she couldn't just do nothing, so she would do the only thing she could think of doing. She would search for Ozpin's murderer. But she wouldn't do it herself. She couldn't. She knew that. She would need help. And she knew just the one to help her. She got out her phone (A/n I'm saying "phone". It's clearer for me) and sent a text to a number. It was a simple text with a simple message,

 _"He's dead."_

She pocketed her phone and waited. She didn't have to wait long, however, because about ten seconds later, she heard a noise behind her. The wind started kicking up and she turned around to see a blue box with the words "police public call box" slowly appearing out of thin air. When it was fully visible, a door on the side of it opened and a man with graying hair and wearing a suit and tie stepped outside, closed the door behind him, and turned to her. The only other man in the universe that Glynda would trust with her life.

"Hello, Doctor." She said, smiling.

"Glynda." The Doctor replied, nodding, "Hello. I got your message."

"So, I see. I also see you have a new body."

"I do. Lost my last one in unfortunate circumstances."

"Your dress sense hasn't improved much." Glynda nodded to his dark suit and his red and black coat.

"Not by much. I can see I missed a lot." He looked at the wreckage of the academy.

"Quite a lot indeed."

"So," He walked up next to Glynda, "He's really gone."

"…yes." Glynda said, nodding slightly, "He really is."

They looked at the destroyed academy for a few seconds, but soon it became too much for her to bear.

"Doctor!"

She broke down, threw herself at the Doctor, hugged him and just cried. This action surprised him for a second, but soon, he returned the hug. Glynda couldn't contain her tears anymore and just let herself go.

"Doctor! Doctor, why! That idiot! Doctor, he died! He died! Oh, Doctor, he died! Why?! Why?"

The Doctor just hugged her. And they stood there. In front of the ruins of what used to be the greatest hunting academy in the world. Now reduced to ruin.

000000000000000000000000000

 **I've had this idea for a while, and I wanted to put it down before I lost my motivation for it. The Doctor knew Glynda, Ozpin, and every other teacher at the academy as the 11** **th** **Doctor before the RWBY characters we knew showed up. Now he's here as 12 to help Glynda kick ass and take names. Don't go anywhere, because I'll be uploading the next chapter post haste.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Teatime for TARIS

000000000000000000000000

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ!**

000000000000000000000000

"Make yourself at home. Sorry about the mess. I haven't pushed myself to tidying up lately." The Doctor asked as they both entered the TARDIS.

Glynda looked around as she closed the door behind her. It was, of course, bigger on the inside. And it looked a bit different than when she last saw it, "You've redecorated." She said, "I like it."

"Thank you." The Doctor said from around the middle column, "Though, I still think the walls need more round things."

"Yes." Glynda smiled, "More round things."

"Here." The Doctor came back around, holding a tray with a tea set, "I've just made some tea. Figured you wouldn't mind some."

Glynda looked at the Doctor with humorous sarcasm, "You mean you had the TARDIS configurate everything to warm up some tea and just warmed up some tea."

"What's the difference?" He set the tray down on the second floor of the TARDIS, still standing on the first floor so he could reach it easily, "Still take only one sugar?"

"…. Yes please." She walked over to him as he poured her some tea and put a sugar cube in.

He handed her the cup on a saucer and she took it. As the Doctor poured himself a cup, she walked over to a small set of stairs, sat down and took a sip. Still at delicious as she remembered it. She looked over to the Doctor as he was putting in sugar cube after sugar cube in his tea. Classic Doctor. Still had his particular quirks and tastes.

When he had about six or seven sugar cubes, he walked over and sat down next to Glynda.

"So," He began, "I'm pretty sure the obvious question is, "What are you going to do now?"

"I've been thinking about that." Glynda replied, looking down at her tea, "And I've already decided." She looked up, "I'm going to find the one who killed Ozpin."

"Really? You are?"

"Yes. And... I'm going to kill them."

In hearing this, the Doctor sighed, "Glynda, you know that I'm obligated to convince you can't."

"Yes." She said, "But I can see no other way, Doctor. I can't think of a way that I might be able to bring them to justice, and I can't let them walk away from what they've done. So, yes. I'm going to kill them."

The Doctor looked at Glynda, "We'll talk more about it later, because I know you well enough to tell when there is more than one thing bothering you. There is something, isn't there?"

Glynda hesitated, "There's something out there, Doctor. Something. I know it. I can just…. feel it."

"You have a feeling, do you? Well, if there's anything I've learned from you, it's that your feelings are correct."

"Maybe. But I don't know how to chase this down. I just don't know where to start."

"Oh, Glynda. I'm surprised at you."

"What?" Glynda looked at the Doctor in confusion.

The Doctor got up, set down his tea and started to stroll around the TARDIS console, "It didn't even occur to you that your feeling that something else might be out there may be connected to whoever killed Ozpin?"

"Well," Glynda thought for a second, "no. I suppose not."

"Well, think about it." The Doctor turned to Glynda, "An attack on the academy, then the attackers, which must include the one who killed Ozpin, just go missing? After destroying Beacon, any terrorist would want to brag. And they would definitely want to brag about killing the very headmaster of the academy. So, the question is, why go into hiding?"

Glynda thought for a second, "Because they might be planning something bigger."

"Ah, but the first question is small compared to this," The Doctor moved to the other side of the column and console, from Glynda's right to left view, "How did they get so many Grimm to do what they wanted?"

"Glynda scrunched her eyebrows, "What?"

'I've looked into any recent public over the past couple years. The only ones I've been able to find with any significant relevance. And the only ones I could find that were connected were the attack on Vale last year and the attack on Beacon about a week ago."

"What's the connection?" Glynda asked.

"Simple. So much Grimm. Too much to be normal. In each attack."

"But," Glynda got up, "the attack on Vale. The reason there were so many in that attack was because they were being led straight out of their home forests by a train. I remember being told that by the students who were-."

"A train? I don't think so. That's too erratic of behavior for Grimm. They don't just chase trains."

"… No, wait." Glynda thought for a second, "I remember being told that this train was dropping explosives beyond the border for the Grimm to break in."

"Then that's even more unlikely. The Grimm may be intelligent life forms but deep down in their roots, they are still animals. And any wild animal would be startled and want to stay away from a random explosion that would just pop up out of nowhere, not drawn to it."

Glynda thought for a minute, "But wait, what about the attack on Beacon? Why would you reference that?"

"Oh, that's easier." The Doctor answered, "First, I'm going to tell you to think back to the attack."

She didn't really want to again, but if the Doctor was talking about it, he must have had some reason. She thought back to the night of the attack. Specifically, the Grimm, since that was the focus of their conversation. That night brought so many to the academy. Too many to bother trying to count. The only thing to do was survive.

"Now," The Doctor started, snapping Glynda out of her thoughts. He was on the second floor now, going through a book, "A conglomeration of Grimm came to the academy. Including that dragon-thing on the tower."

"Yes."

"The dragon hatched from the mountain, but why? What provoked it? The Grimm just grouped up on Beacon, but what drove them to it?"

"Doctor, you're hinting at something." Glynda said "What is it?"

The Doctor looked at Glynda with his serious face. The face he got when he came to a dreadful conclusion, "Whoever is behind these attacks, _truly_ behind these attacks, is somehow connected to the Grimm."

This left Glynda wide-eyed and speechless. Then she said, "That's not possible."

"It's not possible for a dragon to be turned to stone either." The Doctor pointed out, "But here we are."

Glynda thought back to the massive flash that night. After it had gone and the attack had died down, she remembered seeing the gigantic dragon, in fact, as a stone on a tower.

"There's something at work Glynda." The Doctor said with a hint of uneasiness in his voice, "And you know that feeling you were getting about something bigger coming. Well, guess what. I'm getting it too. And in over 2,000 years I have yet to have a feeling like it that's wrong. Something _is_ coming. Something far worse."

"….. So, what do we do?" Glynda asked.

"Do? Isn't it obvious?" The Doctor replied.

Glynda shook her head slightly.

The Doctor smiled, then started to work the TARDIS console, "All of our problems are connected majorly to the Grimm. So, we're going to look for the heart of the of the problem."

Glynda thought again, the realized what he meant, "Do you mean…"

"That's right. We're going to look for whoever it is who's connected to the Grimm. And we're going to look for whoever killed Ozpin. And when we find them, we're going to bring down their operation and everything connected to it."

"Ah." Glynda expressed, "That's a good way to go." Then another thought came to her, "But,"

The Doctor stopped.

"if we are going to do this, even we won't be able to do it by ourselves."

He looked thoughtful at this.

"We're going to need more people."

"You're suggesting a team." The Doctor said.

"…. Yes." Glynda admitted, "A team."

The Doctor started to work the console again, "Anyone in particular in mind?"

Glynda thought for a second, then smiled, "Actually, yes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 ** _PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS! THIS IS IMPORTANT!_**

 **Don't you all worry. Other RWBY characters we all know and love will be making an appearance. But before that, I should make a statement letting you all know that I** ** _am_** **still working Something Ancient (my Doctor Who and Steven Universe X-over) as well as A Time Lord at Honnuji Academy (Adopted) (my Doctor Who and Kill la Kill X-over). I have every intention to finish both of those. But a combination of school and other extracurricular activities getting in my way and me not getting good ideas for what to write just don't make for good progress. I'M SORRY! So, like I said, while I have no writers block in this and a good amount of motivation, I wanted to get it down on paper while I could. Fun fact: I actually wrote both chapters at once and intended to post them at once, but I realized really how long that would be, and that it wouldn't make for a** ** _good_** **chapter. But I** ** _will_** **get to the other stories! When I get past my blocks. To anyone who has been following them and me for this long, thank you** ** _SO_** **much for your support. Here's more content in this story. To anyone who has** ** _not_** **read those stories and has no bloody idea what the hell I'm talking about, I encourage you to check them out by clicking that sexy name above as well as clicking that beautiful review button down below to let me know what you thought of these chapters so far. At any rate, this is TheMasterWizard and I have to go because my school's recess is almost over. Take care everybody.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Here's your hat, what's your hurry?

000000000000000

"So," The Doctor started, "you want to let a bunch of children into my TARDIS so they can tag along on a most likely hopeless mission to most likely save the world because of feelings that we're having."

"When you put it that way, yes." Glynda responded.

"… What could go wrong?" The Doctor pressed some buttons on the TARDIS console, "So, who'll be first to join us on our adventure?"

"That's easy. Ru- "Before she finished her sentence, she stopped. She was going to say "Ruby Rose" because Ozpin believed that she was important somehow in the case of the maidens. But Glynda remembered the dragon on the tower. And she remembered the kinds of power the maidens had. If Ruby Rose really possessed that kind of power, even Glynda wasn't ready to confront it. In any event. Not yet.

The Doctor paused looked at Glynda, "Sorry, you were saying something."

"Right." She restarted, "I think we should start with…." She thought for a second, then decided, "Weiss Schnee."

"Schnee? As in that big corporation?"

"Yes." Glynda nodded, "The youngest daughter of the family that owns that company attended Beacon. I think she'll be the easiest to recruit first."

"All right, then. To the- "he stopped and turned to Glynda, "What it called again?"

"The Schnee Dust Corporation." She answered.

"Well, someone's got a self-superiority complex. Then, to the headquarters of the Schnee Dust Corporation."

"Actually, Doctor," Glynda interjected, "I don't think going there won't do any good."

"Hmm?"

"Yes. Weiss Schnee, I know for a fact, doesn't want much to do with the company itself, so it's unlikely that she'll be doing anything for it right now."

"I see." The Doctor said, "So, we'll just have to pop off somewhere where I know they'll be." And he worked the console once again.

"What?" Glynda asked.

But he either didn't hear her or didn't want to answer. He was too busy about the console, but Glynda could here him muttering, "Let's see, nice open room. Little security, that's good. And an easy landing."

"What are you talking about?" Glynda asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"We're here." The Doctor said, not answering her question again. He walked over to the TARDIS door, opened it, and looked outside, "This is the place." He said to Glynda.

"What place?" Glynda walked over to where the Doctor was and looked outside as well.

She saw that the TARDIS was in the middle of a big room. A bit of light was shining through a few windows in the room. By this light, Glynda could see books. A _lot_ of books on a _lot_ of bookshelves.

"Okay, I lied a bit." The Doctor admitted, whispering, "We're in the library. But it's close. I think we can find it from here."

"Find _what_ from here?!" Glynda whispered back, starting to get irritated, "Where are we? Why are we whispering? Where are we going?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" The Doctor answered, "We're going to recruit that student friend of yours by finding her bedroom and waiting for her there."

"Student friend?" Glynda wondered aloud, then realized, "You mean Weiss Schnee. Wait, bedroom? Don't tell me…" She looked around the room to see a portrait hanging on the wall. The portrait in question was of five people…. one of whom was Weiss Schnee, "We're in the Schnee family manor! Doctor!" She immediately dragged the Doctor back into the TARDIS and closed the door behind them, "Get us out of here this instant!"

"But I thought you wanted to- "

"Now! Before someone sees us!"

The Doctor worked the TARDIS console and soon, they both could hear the whirring that signaled they were taking off. Glynda sighed in relief. Then she looked at the Doctor like he was an idiot.

"You're an idiot!" She yelled, "We can't simply barge in on anyone in their own home!"

"Why not?" He asked, "I do it all the time."

"Alright, let me rephrase. _I_ can't simply be seen with _you_ barging in on anyone in their own home."

"Ohhh, okay." He nodded, "Alright. We won't do that except as a last resort."

"Doctor!"

He sighed, "Fine. We won't do it. Period."

"Good. Now that that's past, I have an idea. If you'd like to listen."

"Fire away." He motioned toward her in a "go ahead" motion.

"The head of the company will be holding a charity fundraiser event this Saturday night."

"Hoax. All those are are fronts for big people with big wallets to open up their checkbooks for other people with bright smiles."

"I know. However, it's been advertised, "Glynda pulled up her phone and brought up the ad, "that Weiss Schnee will be singing for the event."

The Doctor looked, sure enough Glynda's phone read 'Live performance from star singer Weiss Schnee' in big flashy letters.

"Indeed. So, you want to catch her there?"

"Yes." Glynda said. "What do you think?"

The Doctor stroked his chin, "Hmm. I'm not sure."

"It says formal dress is required for entrance alone."

"Let's do it." He smiled.

000000000000000000000000

Not wanting to wait, and with the benefit of the TARDIS' infinite everything to help them get ready, they both mutually decided to travel directly to...

 ** _Saturday night_**

"Doctor, are you ready yet?" Glynda shouted, "You've been in there for almost half an hour trying to find your clothes alone."

"I'm here. I'm here." He said, emerging from the dressing room. He motioned to his clothes, which composed of a dark suit, light shirt and…

"What do you think?" He asked Glynda, "Something simple."

"Doctor."

"Yes."

"Lose the bow-tie."

 ** _5 minutes later_**

"There." The Doctor emerged again, this time wearing a blue necktie, "How do I look now?"

"Much better. Very sharp."

"Thank you."

"And myself?" Glynda did a spin, showing off her backless, waist-thin, black dress that slightly sparkled in the lights.

The Doctor smiled, "Charming." And held out his arm.

"Excellent." Glynda hooked her arm in through his, "Now let's go show these airheads how to party."

They both exited the TARDIS.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was nighttime and the TARDIS was parked on the massive open front yard of the huge mansion where the party was being held. Cars were lined up for miles and people were still coming in by the singles, couples, and bunches.

After exiting the TARDIS, Glynda turned around to see that it was still visible. Fully blue with the windows lit up. Not _real_ windows, of course, but still.

"Doctor?" Glynda asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to leave the TARDIS out in the open like this?"

"Oh, Glynda. We've been over this. What have I told you about random people and the TARDIS?"

"Ahhh, yes. I remember now." She said, "Basically, everyone except for you barely notices anything out of the ordinary. Or don't think it's important."

"Exactly."

And they were off to the party. Since they were so fancily dressed, it was easy to blend in with the crowd. When the crowd turned more into a line, Glynda looked ahead. She saw that there was a very bored-looking person who was at a podium near the entrance. All of the guests were showing him pieces paper and he was nodding a lot as they passed him.

"Doctor. Up ahead." Glynda motioned.

He looked and saw what she saw.

"Please tell me you have that unlawful psychic paper." She said.

"Always." He smiled and pulled out a small black fold of fabric and opened it. She saw that it had on it exactly what the other people had in their hands. A ticket to the party. She, however, knew that, in reality, that piece of paper was blank and was only showing a ticket because the Doctor wanted it to show a ticket. Evil stuff, psychic paper.

When they got up to the podium, the man said, "Ticket?"

The Doctor showed the man the psychic paper, and his eyes went wide, his face turning from apathetic to extremely caring, "Ah, sir!" Then he calmed down, realizing a bit how loud he said that, "I-I mean," He cleared his throat, "Welcome, sir. Please go on in."

"Thank you." The Doctor held out his open arm, "Come on."

"Oh." The man straightened, "She's with you?"

"She is." The Doctor answered.

"Then, please, both of you, go on in."

"Excellent." The Doctor looked at Glynda, "Come on…. dear."

"Umm, alright." Glynda took the Doctor's arm, looking slightly confused, "Dear."

0000000000000000000

"Okay, I'm just going to ask." Glynda told the Doctor when they were past the entrance, "What was that?"

"Well, I might have pulled a slight change to the paper before we showed it to that sentry." The Doctor said with a sly smile as he showed Glynda the psychic paper.

She looked and saw that, instead of a ticket, it had a fake ID that showed the Doctor as the scientific advisor to the Atlas military. She smiled.

"Doctor. That's not very fair."

"Rule Number 59 of traveling with the Doctor: The Doctor rarely plays fair." He pocketed the paper, "Now, shall we get to work?"

"We shall." Glynda said.

"Let's." He said, and they both walked to the party, arm in arm.

0000000000000000000000000

Before you all start, **_NO!_** Despite all I am hinting, this is not going to be GlynTwelve. Just gonna get that out of the way now. I am a sole shipper of Glynda and Ozpin.

Anyway, now that that's out of the way, if you happen to like this, be sure follow, favorite, all that jazz. Also, don't forget to click on that sexy name above and to hit that beautiful review button down below to let me know what you think. I really do appreciate any feedback you can give. Still promoting my other fanfics. Please take a look. Anyway, this is TheMasterWizard. Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4: HIATUS (Please read)

HIATUS NOTICE!

If there is one thing that I don't like happening on the fanfiction site, it's when people upload announcements as entire chapters. However, one thing I realize is that it's usually done for a legitimate reason, as is this.

I'm putting all of my RWBY stories and crossovers on hiatus. And here's why.

As many of you may know, Vic Mignogna, the former voice actor for Qrow Brawnwen, has been the victim of some very extreme slander over the internet recently. I haven't been following the whole story, mostly because it shocks me and sickens me to my core, but I know enough. It was mostly stretched, of course, but it was enough to get him persecuted by a number of people. What does this have to do with my hiatus? I'm bringing this up because after the accusations started, Rooster Teeth officially fired him and disowned him without another word. No reasons, no justifications, no nothing. This also leaves him unemployed without much hope of getting another job. This has made me lose my respect for RT and I no longer have any desire to support them. As such, I'm done with RWBY, Red vs Blue, and otherwise. I believe they should have some solid justification if they let go of someone who is being attacked by the public. As such, I can't find any reason to continue An Electric Guitar or restart RWBYtale, which I had previous plans to redo.

I want to let everyone know that I am sorry that I've stopped writing these stories, which you have supported and read so graciously, but I am not sorry for stopping my support for RT. I honestly think that they should be better and that Vic deserves better. He is an honest and good person and he deserves better than to be persecuted and attacked. I understand that I may lose some readers for my opinion, but I cannot, in good conscience, continue supporting RT. I have hopes that circumstances will change and that I will find some desire to at least continue this crossover, but as of now, I simply can't

Once again, thank you so much for your support in this story and I hope you will be willing to support me by checking out my other stories, which I am still working on.

Yours truly, TheMasterWizard.


End file.
